Quietly Swallow Your Cries
by Frozenonthesea
Summary: Katara, an elite warrior, a fully trained ninja, and a pureblooded assassin, heads to the Fire Nation for a mission to kill someone. However, that, is one mission she cannot complete. Zutara.
1. Shadows on the moon

_Shadows On The Moon_

_No promise, no answers. To carry you through dreamless nights. And cracks in he dark sky. Quietly swallow your cries._

_Shadows on the moon by Vanilla Ninja _

_Her long dark hair hung in her sweating over heated face, as she struggled to keep going. Fighting without any bending was a horror that nobody should ever have to go through. Katara needed to have help, she was fighting 'him' alone, she was fighting Zuko alone, because he was a liar and wanted nothing more then to lie, break Katara's heart. Although the reason of her losing bending wasn't from him, but from his sister, Azula. She had taken out the fish within a heart beat, and, this time nobody could give it life, no hope was left. Katara, had watched as Azula struck the fish, as she helplessly tried to get away, but failing to do so. Zuko had over powered her, and, now it was just them, Azula had left, and, now they were fighting one on one fire against hand to hand combat, which was hard to do._

_Zuko had turned away when Azula struck the fish, then watched as her bending fell, and, so did she. She didn't know weather she could heal the fish or weather there was hope, but she wanted to win. She looked away from the fight fo a moment, then jumped back into it wanting to get her revenge, and, how she could almost taste it. It tasted so sweet, and, she wanted it more so now then ever before. "You will pay for what you have done!" Katara screamed, and, focused all of her power into destroying Zuko, he firebended and watched as she screamed and fell to the ground, burnt badly. Katara then felt something, something amazing, something unbelievable, she felt as though some of her life, and, waterbending came back just for a second, and, as she felt that powerful feeling she realised that the fish wasn't dead yet, and, that it could be saved, as could her waterbending._

_She pushed him away as he leap at her, and, she darted over to the fish, taking some water from the oasis that was next to her, and, she used the water on the fishes burnt body. She saw a great blinding light erupt from the fishes wounds, and, then they healed, and, she felt her strength return, as did hers, and, everyone else's waterbending, she smiled to herself, with a wide, yet very tired smile, and, she put the fish back into the oasis._

_Katara was re-gaining herself when Zuko sprang at her and, hit her with more firebending, and, then leaving her there on the ground to maybe die, something worse. Zuko walked away, and, from that day on she swore that he would pay, and, that she would never forgive him, ever, not after what he did._

_Aang, Sokka, Toph, and, the rest of that tribe came to see if Katara was okay, and, to see if she needed help or anything. Katara hotly declined, and, left off in a hurry, she left to be someplace else, she was tired, and, mad and had already swore her revenge, and, so now all she had to do was find some nice quiet spot to destroy, her fragile, and, frail heart couldn't take it, so she bottled her anger up for now, and, all her other emotions, mad at this betrayer and how she was so blind that she thought that Zuko could change. And, also hurt, he broke her heart, and, now he was to pay, and, pay dearly._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two years later_

_Katara now 16 was so relieved to be actually, finally her life could ease up, but then again things were odd since that one day, that day Zuko left her, the day she could never forget, and, has never forgotten a detail. Katara had been very fragile since then, and, her trust in everyone was very low, even in Sokka, Toph, and, Aang. They were all living in the North Pole at the moment, soon though they would be leaving to go to the Fire Nation, to spy and prepare for The Day of Black Sun, a day that is so longed for, everyone can't wait even if it is deadly,and, dangerous. The gang was heading to the Fire Nation so they could disguise themselves and, stay hidden among the people, meantime, while Fire Lord Ozai is dead, thank god, Zuko is having problems now, and, everything has been turned up-side-down and everyone is going crazy including the Future Fire Lord Zuko. Everyone is manging to stay calm, as the day nears. The gang get to the Fire Nation ,and their plan works perfectly._

_Katara is no happier and no one dares to question her afraid her waterbending will kill them if they stare at her wrong. Katara, ignored Aang the entire time of being in the Fire Nation, and, numbed her feelings, and, emotions, no the emotionless young woman that is so filled with rage is also feared by the Fire Nation even not knowing who she is. Katara travels off alone every-night just to think, and, try to numb out any sorrow or softness at all._

_It all worked, and, as the year went by, and, then another Katara grew colder, and, more fragile and frail, but more anger filled. They had returned home for a while, because the Day of Black Sun was yet to arrive, it was now only a month away. Now in their second year, of plans Sokka, Toph, and, Aang begin to worry more about fragile Katara and her state, so they send her home when Fire Lord Zuko says that he will make no fight or war anymore if they sign a peace treaty, although it was truthfully his uncle who had written the letter. They had to do something that might be shocking and hard. Katara was involved in this, by having to be married to Fire Lord Zuko, even if they hated each other, or the war would continue. Katara was arranged to marry Fire Lord Zuko anyway, but, that was besides the point, he wanted her, because it was now made clear that both water tribes must do so when they reach 17, and, they are to marry whom ever asks to their husband, Katara was Zuko's and there was nothing she could do, she despises it the idea. She leaves and hates herself, and, everyone now, nobody would ever have love from her, and, she would never love Zuko, she had fallen once, and, once was enough for anyone._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Katara was sitting in a ship going to her new home, where she would be 'Zuko's' _wife_. Katara shuddered at the thought, her mind racing to the last time she had saw him, four years ago, when they had said they loved each other, and, then he betrayed her, and, everything that she loved. She was still hurt but numbed the pain with anger, and, that could never end, not now not ever. What he had done she could not forgive him for, plus he attacked Aang, on countless dates in history, or what felt like history. Then _he _came into her head. Katara couldn't get _him_ out of her head now. "What the hell was I thinking?" she asked herself alarmed at the thought of her thinking of Zuko. Katara numbed the shock with quite a mastery she felt so good now, but didn't let that unpleasant smile across her face.

Katara waited for several hours before going into the sleeping area on the ship, and, going to sleep, or trying to. '_The less I think about him, and, marrying him the better.' _Katara thought, then she fell to sleep with another dreamless night, and, then it turned to her worst nightmare, marrying Zuko, she shot awake quickly, and, realised it wasn't a dream completely, that she was really going to marry him. And with that it made her feel sick, and, that and the water rapidly moving this way and that, which usually made her feel better but not at this time. Katara came out on deck, and, went over to the far side of the ship, and, threw up a few times, before finally regaining herself, when someone was coming. She scolded herself for throwing up, and, thinking of Zuko, and, then headed back to bathe, and, get in clean clothes, she wouldn't want to smell bad, like Zuko did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Zuko, or now close to being Fire Lord Zuko sat around, looking at his boring ceiling, and, then going to get some food from the servants as he waited for the ship to arrive with Katara on it. He loved her, and, he had left her, but now he was getting her back, and, he had the thought that maybe he could win her over now, before their wedding. Zuko was hoping thats the way it would go although now knowing of her fragile heart, and, her broken trust he highly doubted thats what would happen, he thought that she might actually try to kill him or something, and, this might be the actual thing that she might do, but, there was no time to think of that now, he had to remember to be careful with his words and actions, and, he might live to see his wedding day...he hoped.


	2. Hey Juliet

**Notes: This chapter will focus more upon Zuko, and, as you saw the first one focused on the past.**

**Other: I do not own Avatar The Last Air Bender or any of it's characters. I however did come up with the plot behind the story. The songs belong to the people who sing them, and who wrote them.**

**Enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe some day you and me can runaway. I just want you to know. I wanna be your Romeo. Hey Juliet._

_Hey Juliet by LMNT_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Prince Zuko continued to think for a moment, then dismissed his thoughts to take his bath, but first get some food. Prince Zuko came over to his locked door, and, took out the key to unlock it, after unlocking it he left off to get the food, just hoping he could get one of the servants to make him a small plate of fish or something. He saw a servant and grabbed her. "Prince Zuko... sorry, that is I d-didn't notice you." She choked out scared to death. "I want a plate of fish, get to it." He spat, Zuko was in no mood to have to grab a servant to get their attention. Zuko sighed as she came up ten minutes later. "Thanks." He muttered and walked off with it. He ate his fish, his very spicy fish, and, then threw the plate into the wall of his room. Zuko looked up at his Fire Nation emblem, and let a low sigh out, all of his were compacted into one small thought, and, that was: Will Katara ever love me?, Zuko shook his head to his own question, he knew that she might never like him, or even love him, but, no matter what he had to love her as he had once had. Zuko missed those days.

_Katara giggled as Zuko tickled her side. She gave him that beautiful smile her blue eyes gleaming. Zuko gave a smile to himself, and, then smiled at her. Zuko loved her dearly, he never wanted her to leave him, not ever. He would never betray her, not if his life depended on it. Zuko had made a promise to her, and, to himself he would never do anything of the sort. Zuko kissed Katara on the cheek, and she returned it, still giggling slightly._

His memory faded to black, and, he shut his eyes for a moment then opened them, hoping to see Katara smiling, and, giggling again. He only saw his room, he got up and he kicked the wall, hard a few times until he decided to take a bath, maybe it would cool his temper, make him forget, but, he didn't want to really forget. He wanted to forget the pain he had put Katara through, and, forget that she left him after that day, but, that would never be able to happen, he knew it, and, he hated it.

Zuko walked over near his bathroom door, and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, then he pulled his sash and, yanked it off, making his pants fall off. Zuko standing completely naked, opened the door, and, walked in. He shut the door, and, looked up at a picture he had above the bath. "Katara, i'm so sorry." He said to the picture, it was a picture of Katara, one that he had of her, he loved the picture dearly, he had drawn it himself, and, that was the only thing he had left to remember her by, at least until she came here.

Zuko brought his hands to the knobs on the bathtub, and, he turned on the water, the cold water. He grabbed a satine towel and threw it on the floor to keep his floor from getting wet. Zuko then put his hand in the water, and, firebended so it would become super hot. Zuko climbed in carefully, trying hard not to slip like he sometimes did. Zuko sat in the hot bath and looked up at the picture of Katara, then turned his eyes to a picture that he made with a printer, of Katara and Him. Zuko shut his eyes again trying not to think about _her_ trying to let go of the past and move on to now. Zuko opened his eyes, and, sighed, sinking into the bathtub, and, just laying there, thinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara waterbended water from a basin into the bathtub, since she had no idea of how to use a Fire Nation bathtub, since she only knew how to use basins for bathes, along with streams, and, ponds, and, rivers. Katara shivered because the water was cold, when she got in. Katara, found herself deep in thoughts pleading that it not be true that she had to marry Zuko. Katara's thoughts continued to echo, she must marry him, that there was no other choice. She question though, 'Is it true, is there really no other choice?' 'How am I to be sure?' Katara although shook her head thinking more deeply about it.

_Katara was crying, she had been injured while fighting against a Firebender, and, he had brought up the subject of her mother, taunting her saying he had killed her mother, that it was him who did so. Katara was so upset, bleeding and begging that it not be true, that her mother not be dead, but, it was true every last word of it was true, she just knew it. Suddenly Zuko came up, without Katara realising it until it was too late, he wrapped his strong arms around her smaller body, his shirtless chest was then all she saw as he made her face him. _

_Katara cried, and, cried and pushed her head hard against his strong chest. He held her close to him, whispered it was all okay, everything was going to be okay, he stroked her hair, rubbed her back, and, made her feel better, happier. He kissed her head, and, when she looked up he smiled, and, wiped the tears from her eyes, he loved her, and, made her know that, he made her relax and feel comforted, he did alot of things for her that day. He swore to her that he would kill the guy who did that, and, she smiled and kissed him. He took her to a healer even if she could heal herself, and, he stayed with her. He took her to dinner, he made the dinner, and, made her feel comforted more so. He took her on a walk in the moonlight, and danced with her, not letting her hand escape from his._

Katara smiled at the memory, and, then hit her head with her hand. "God, why do I keep thinking of him, it kills me to think that way, I hate that man with a passion." Katara said to herself, as she got out of the tub, and wrapped a satine towel around herself. Katara got out clean clothes, her Fire Nation clothes, from when they were in the Fire Nation about 3 years ago, when Zuko and herself were still dating, he had bought her the clothes. Katara shivered at the thought, but ignored it. She knew that they would be in the Fire Nation any time now, because the ship seemed to be slowing down, and, anyway they had been out at sea maybe a day, and, a half, more less, she didn't know at the moment nor did she care either.

Katara wanted nothing more then to jump off a cliff at this moment, so... in other words that meant, she hated her life, and wished to end it. Katara let out a sigh, and collasped onto her bed, her long dark hair flowing beautifully on her satine sheets. Katara closed her beautiful clear blue eyes, and, with that fell asleep, her mind stopped racing for now as she slept with no dreams, or nightmares, or thoughts. Heaven heard her prayer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had been in the bathtub for a while now, he had fallen into such a deep set of thoughts, that not even a key could open his mind to anything else other then the thoughts he had. Zuko could never stop thinking about Katara, and, he actually couldn't wait to put his engagement neckless, he just couldn't, and, the worst part was he had no idea why. Zuko looked at his carving, he had started it while he was still dating her, he had it made,but a year after she broke up with him. He still had hope then, and, of course there was no rule in her tribe yet, but when there had been one made, he sent the letter asking her father, and, of course her father said yes that she would, and, now he thinks back upon that day about half a year ago. Zuko's famous smirk curved across his lips, he couldn't wait.

Zuko got out of the water, and, wrapped one of his other satine towels around his waist. He walked out into his room after a moment, and, his smirk remained as he looked around. Zuko had happiness filling his soul, deep in his heart, he felt a love so strong, it was nearly unbearable. Zuko, heard his Uncle call his name to go and train, as he did every day. "In a minute!" Zuko called, his smirk turned into a frown, and, he let his towel drop. Zuko walked over to his wardrobe, and dug through to find his clothes that he got from Katara, they were very facy Fire Nation clothes, and, so they would look great, and, maybe they would make her smile, at least he had hopes that it would. Zuko got the clothes over his head, and, headed for his door which he had relocked, he took the key off the floor, and, shoved it into his door lock, and, unlocked it, taking the key out as he carelessly flung the door shut. He pushed his key back into the lock, and, locked the door, then walked away to where his training would be.

Zuko sighed, as he saw his Uncle, and, his mentor. "Zuko, you're late by 5 minutes 48 seconds." His trainer said, she gave him a dirty look, then continued to stare, just stare. "Yes, Lady Isazula" Zuko said, as he glared at her, he knew this had to be quick. "Let's make training quick today." He said his firm tone made her raise an eyebrow. "Whatever." She said not pushing it, anyway she or one of his other trainers could make tomorrow a long day for him.

Zuko kept his shirt on this time, taking care not to burn it or anything of the sort. After what seemed like forever of training, he was done, and, it was near sunset, sundown whatever it could be called. He knew Katara would be here at his Palance any time now, or at least be in the Fire Nation city, he knew it would be great, he would give her the engagement neckless, and, then figure out the date of the wedding. Zuko wondered what would happen though, would she be happy?, sad?, mad?, or tired? what? he had no idea, so he just shrugged it off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The captain of this ship came to the door that led into Katara's room, he knocked on it lightly, but when he got no answer, he thought she might be asleep, and, asleep she was. The captain looked at the sleeping woman then, he came over to her. "Miss, miss, wake up." He said quietly, he shook her arm a little, and, she woke up. He looked at her for a moment more, then she sat up, and he back ed away from her to give her space. "We will be arriving soon, so I wanted you to be awake." The older man said, as he looked around her room, and, then looked at her with a smile. "Thanks." Katara mumbled, barely loud enough to hear. The man nodded, and headed out, he shut her door, and, continued walking. Katara looked at the door, and, sighed.

Katara wished that she hadn't hear that they were nearly there, that meant she was one step closer to being married to Zuko, she shivered at the thought, she gave a stern glare at the Fire Nation emblem, and, got up, walking to the door, and, heading up out for the deck. "Damnit." She said as she nearly tripped. "I hate this damn ship, it's so annoying, especially since it's a damn Fire Nation ship, if it were a Water Tribe boat I would be happy." She muttered to herself, as she looked around, and, then continued walking until she was out on deck.

Katara walked over to the railiing, and, sighed, the heat outside was so unbearable, she had to throw up, after throwing up once, she looked around, sighing. "Miss, were here!" a younger man called from up top, on the highest point of the ship. Here she was, at her new home...


End file.
